Coiny
"Oh! That's because she was made of Yoyle metal! That stuff is unfreezable." - Coiny in 5e Coiny is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. Coiny was a member of the Squashy Grapes, then moved to Another Name, and is currently on W.O.A.H Bunch. He really hates Firey, who feels like slapping him back. He hated him so much that he hates the Firey Speaker Box because Firey built it. Personality Coiny and Firey both had a major hatred for each other, often getting into slap fights. However, in Season 2, Coiny has become farther away from Firey, despite the two enemies still showing distaste for each other. Firey tries to slap Coiny in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, but Coiny, rather than retaliating, just switches teams. The same thing occurs in the opposite way in Zeeky Boogy Doog: Coiny shows his disgust of Firey winning BFDI, and while Firey angrily shoots him a look, the latter doesn't anything more than that. In fact, Coiny has become more of a strategist, sacraficing things such as the lives of his fellow teammates, and even his position in the contest, though this is something he still has. Despite being the last person safe in Zeeky Boogy Doog, Coiny still continued with his strategic ways, constantly thinking on his feet. Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Coiny is first seen arguing and slapping Firey while standing atop Spongy, to which GB angrily tells them to stop. In the balance contest, Coiny angrily shouts at Blocky to wake up, and accidentally pushes him off. But Blocky goes around the beam once again to knock Coiny off, placing him 7th in the contest. In the boat sailing race in Take the Plunge: Part 2, Coiny is the only male player on his team to board the boat. However, the trio of him, Icy, and Leafy passes over the finish line. Coiny and the gang race to the finish, but Coiny slips on Ice Cube when she tries to slide there. The Grapes lose in the end. In Barriers and Pitfalls, at Cake at Stake, Coiny is safe with zero votes along with a vast majority of the other Grapes. During the obstacle course challenge, he clashes with Firey, but is slapped off the course eventually. The Grapes won. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Coiny was not seen doing much in the episode, other than falling into a hole formed by Woody being kicked by Pin. In Sweet Tooth, after Cake at Stake for the Cherries, Coiny bakes a dirt cake, which gets him 14 points. His team loses the first challenge, but after he helps his team in chocolate ball eating, and SB rips a necktie in a literal tiebreaker, his team wins for the third time straight. In Bridge Crossing, during the challenge, Coiny is talking to Snowball about his dirt cake, and later asks him if he's going to throw him off the cliff. Snowball says no, since Coiny is his friend. In another literal tiebreaker, good ol' SB rips the tie in half, giving the Squashy Grapes their fourth consecutive victory. In Power of Three, Coiny placed last in the 6th contest. In Puzzling Mysteries, during Cake At Stake, Coiny was the last contestant safe, as he got 5 votes out of 18. Trivia *Coiny was the last person eliminated before the merge in BFDI. *He was the first to get 30 or more votes, getting exactly 30 at that time. *Coiny is one of the three contestants to not have won the challenge in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, along with Pin and Donut. *After Donut's elimination, up to team swaps in Zeeky Boogy Doog, Coiny was the only remaining male characters on W.O.A.H. Bunch. *Coiny is the 18th object to appear and have a line in the show. *Coiny is currently the only male contestant that won a prize in BFDIA. *Coincidently, Coiny and Firey have both killed Bomby. *Coiny is currently the smallest member on W.O.A.H. Bunch, besides Nickel. *Coiny was the first contestant to ever be told what to do by Golf Ball as seen in episode 1. *Coiny's personal OMG is "Oh My Mint", first used in Insectophobe's Nightmare and later used as OMM in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *In Get in the Van, Nickel said that whenever him and Coiny get close to each other, "bad things" happen. When Pin made Nickel stand next to Coiny, the area around them started to blur, proving that what Nickel stated was true. **In The Long-lost Yoyle City, it is revealed that when they get close to each other for too long, a portal that creates tons of money appears. ***Strangely, dollars in the $0 denomination appeared as well. *Coiny is the only male to be standing on a platform and land in the Tiny Loser Chamber, the others being Ice Cube, Golf Ball, and Teardrop, all of which are females. *If you find Cary Huang, it shows that Coiny is voiced by him. *Coiny attended both Cake at Stakes where Win Tokens were used, and he recieved 5 votes at both Cake at Stakes. **He is also the only contestant to attend both Cake at Stakes where Win Tokens were used. *After Donut was eliminated in Get Digging, up until Zeeky Boogy Doog where Yellow Face and Bomby switched teams, Coiny was the only male contestant on W.O.A.H. Bunch. *From episodes 2-3, Coiny was the only contestant with arms and legs to win a prize. *Coiny is the lowest ranking male contestant on Another Name. *Coiny was the only male contestant got eliminated in the three team stage of BFDI. *Coiny has a exact total of 760 likes in BFDIA so far. *Coiny has never switched teams. Even in season 1! *Coiny is the first contestant to win a prize in BFDIA. **He also the first male contestant to win a prize. Gallery Coiny BFDI.png|Coiny. Coiny 2.png Coiny 3.png Coiny 4.png|Oh,no. Coiny 5.png Coiny 6.png|Coiny falling Coiny 7.png|Coiny dodges Firey's slap Coiny 13.png Coiny 14.png Coiny 15.png|Lets try to come up with a team name (Line from Get Digging) Coiny 16.png|Yes! Let's see what my prize is. Coiny 17.png Coiny 18.png Coiny 19.png Coiny20.png Coiny21.png Coiny 17.png|Coiny Coiny and Firey.png |(The Return of the Hang Glider) Coiny and Firey hug each other. Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png|Coiny and Firey. Coiny_10.png|Coiny jumping in GTTTATINT Coiny Oficial.PNG No!.png|OH! That's because it was YOYLE metal! That stuff's unfreezable! Coiny Voting period.png Coiny Front.png|Coiny Front Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side Screen Shot 2012-10-01 at 9.09.33 AM.png Coiny yelling.png Screen Shot 2012-10-01 at 9.29.22 AM.png Coiny Pose.png coiny!.PNG Coiny2.PNG Cfe5806c60418c63953f29e0b2848ba3.png|Fernozzle user picture Coiny can't get any relaxation for some reason.png|Coiny sitting Coiny BFDIA 5.png Coiny.png|Coiny telling people to vote for him in Gardening Hero. Neddle coiny.png|Needle and Coiny in Love coin.PNG Image.IDONTWANTTO.jpg|Coiny at the elimination in the fake BFDIA 4 Slappers.gif|Firey and Coiny slapping. (Animated) Images 011.jpg|Coiny competes for his team in a chocolate ball eating contest. Coinymoney.png|Coiny being used by Pen and Eraser as a penny. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.00 PM.png|Blocky, wake up! What are you doing? Images 056.jpg|Coiny with his team about to pick Golf Ball. Images 099.jpg|Coiny with the others outside the gates to Dream Island. 500px.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.25.59 PM.png|Coiny slipping on Ice Cube's fluid. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.25.30 PM.png|Icy slides past Coiny. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.21.29 PM.png|"People! The other team is also getting close!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.15.38 PM.png|Coiny and the gang pass the finish line. Or rather, sail over it. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.08.33 PM.png|Dodging the dangers of the Goiky Canal. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.48 PM.png|"Well, oh well, I'm starting the motor!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.07 PM.png|Coiny assists his team in boat building. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.11 PM.png|Coiny narrowly makes it in. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.14.44 PM.png|Coiny discusses team names with his team. Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.51.40 PM.png|K Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.55.24 PM.png|I Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.52.48 PM.png|S Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.54.49 PM.png|S Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.52.22 PM.png|I Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.55.57 PM.png|N Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.56.30 PM.png|G! Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.41.11 PM.png|Coiny's in the hole. Literally. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.25.29 PM.png|Coiny falls into the hole. Blue Coiny.png|Blue Coiny Recommend By JamalioHabbo14 Another Name on their skiis.PNG Hprc.jpg|P-U-F-F-B-A-L-L! Screen Shot 2013-10-14 at 7.29.32 PM.png|An early basis of what will become Coiny in the game "The Tidepool". Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Coiny in BFDI's third anniversary. Coinypeeps.png|Coiny looking while in TLC. coinypuffballgolfball. Png Ummmdie.png|"Ummmmm,die." 292946_197402007057820_270003436_n.jpg|A recommended character, Penny, looks just like Coiny. 485841_120300834767938_1110288776_n.jpg|Coiny is about to eat the last chocolate ball. 292597_118629238268431_1984178275_n.jpg|Coiny make a cameo in Inanimate Insanity. Capture10.PNG 5.jpg Maxresdefault23.jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg High five .jpg Hqdefault17.jpg Angry Coiny.png|Angry Coiny Capture75.PNG Capture73.PNG Capture71.PNG See also Category:Characters Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Males Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Contestants Category:Prize Winners Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Orange Category:Coiny Category:Money Category:Round Category:Metal Category:Season 1 and 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 and 2 Males Category:Coin Category:Broze Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity